Every one goes to Goode
by nunalover53
Summary: Harry Potter characters come to Goode High with Percy Jackson characters. but is it a normal tenage life?


**Hi this is my first fanfiction so please rate and review.**

**And please give me any tips. Well, I don't own PJO or HoO or HP.**

**Chapeter 1**

**Drew's P.O.V**

It's three weeks into school and we already have at least 13 new students. Not to mention they are all exchange students from England.

When I get into the office I see more than a dozen of students. They were all chatting with they're cute but irritating accents (no offence to anyone with a british accent) which was giving the secretary a headache.

Then I piped up, " Hello, welcome to Goode High. I'm Drew, I am a member of Goode High's welcoming committee. If you need any help and you see me ask for help. Do you all have you locker numbers, lock combinations, and your class schedule?

A murmurs of "yes," flooded the office.

"Okay, well, I will show you to your lockers," I said with a smile.

I guided the new students to their lockers with no difficulties. Then I said " Okay, well, I must be going to my class so have fun on your first day, bye." I smiled and walked away.

I headed to my first class ,ugh, I have math. I do not like math I think it is difficullt and unnecessary. Because I don't plan on being a math wizard. I also don't like the teacher, . She's shrewed and nasty. Her hair is dreadful she has nastly yellow teeth. She looks like a _monster. _I always get a headache after being in her class.

I get into class on time and sit in my normal seat. Next to me on my left was a empty seat. But on my right was Leo Valdez, he is a big jocker in class. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing his normal clothes a bold color shirt ,today orange, black jeans and his high tops. Behind me was Grover Underwood. Grover is a darkesh kid he with brown fuzzy hair, brown eyes and a goteye. He was wearing his usal attire a tan hoodie, a leather jacket and brown jeans. And of course his crutches, he has a disorder in his legs that cause him to need crutches. Then in the seat in front of me was Percy Jackson, also known as one of the hottest guys in school. Percy is gorgeous he hasbeautiful sea green eyes and perfest brown hair. He was wearing clothes that looked perfect on him a blue shirt and black jeans and his pair of sneakers. He and Grover are best friends. He is the captain of the swim team. The only bad part is, is that he has a girlfriend (but I plan on changing that.)

Then started taking attendance but she does it randomly.

"Leo Valdez."

"Here."

"Nico Diangelo"

" here"

"Malcom-"

"Here"

Then three students entered the room. " Your late," snaps

One girl piped up and said " Sorry Professor, were new and we had diffaculties finding your classroom."

"Okay," said aggravated about having even more students. Then she said, " and by the way in America it is Mrs. Miss. Anyways names.

The one who spoke before said," Hermione Granger."

The next boy said, "Draco Malfoy," there was some snickering coming from other students(including me), he turned and glared at us with a dirty look then looked away.

The last boy said, " George Weasly."

"Okay George you can sit in the empty seat next to Drew, Hermione sit in that empty seat behind Grover. Now Draco you may sit in the empty seat next to Luke."

Luke, Grover and I raised are hands when she said our names. The students walked to the empty seat. George has ginger hair, brown eyes and he was wearing black pants and a white and gray shirt. Draco has bleach bloned hair, brown eyes and was wearing black pants with a white shirt. Luke has blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar across his left eye. He was wearing black jeans and a navy blue and white stripped shirt, with his grey hightops. That Hermione girl has brown messy hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing black jeggings and a red t-shirt.

Then continued taking attendance.

"Cristy Ronero."

"Here."

"Drew Tanaka."

"Here."

She went through a few more names and then lastly said,

"Chris Rodriguez."

"Absent"

"Okay class today we will be working in partners-" began the teacher when she was inturupted by students cheering. Then she continued, " but I will be choosing groups," a sound of disappointment spread through the classroom.

Then she started to pair groups. "Leo and Zoe."

"Ughhh again!" complained Zoe while Leo was grinning with his goofy smile.

"Drew with George. Cristy with Malcom. Hermione with Layla." she went through more partners and then said " pair up!"

George moved his chair next to my desk and we started on the paper. I had to help him out a lot because he didnt start working on this yet in math. We continued with the unnecessary class untill the bell finally rang. Freedom. I got of there as fast as I could and headed to my next class.

**Please rate and reveiw**, **i hope you enjoyed. If any tips please tell me.**


End file.
